How to stop Samuel again and some family drama
by lizzie.clark.79
Summary: Peter and Niki are married with four kids Micah who is 18 Josh who is 6 and twin girls Roxy and Lilly who are 4 they live in New York in a nice house even when they have guest and other family staying with them.


Summary Peter and Niki are married with four kids Micah who is 18 Josh who is 6 and twin girls Roxy and Lilly who are 4 they live in New York in a nice house bigger enough for the whole family even with guest coming to stay it has 6 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a dinning room, a living room, a kitchen, a pool in and outdoors and a games room it was perfect for them and they are happy that they made the move and got the house. And Claire now sees Nathan as her dad more and she had moved out from her other dad's (Noah) house since the night Peter and Niki came back from their honeymoon

Peter Petrelli woke up lying next to his wife Niki, he turned his head looking down at her with a smile and lets her sleep he pulls the covers over her keeping her warm and he steps out of bed and goes to the bathroom, shortly after he comes out he gets dressed and goes down the hall to Josh's bedroom and opens the door going inside "time to get up Josh" he said, there was a movement from the bed it was Josh turning round opening his eyes a little he sits up and rubs his eyes and looks to his dad with a tired look and he groans a little "ok i'm up" Peter walks over to the window pulls back the curtains "we're going to see your Grandmother today" Josh smiles wide and jumps out of bed and "yay" he goes over to his closet and starts to get dressed* Peter walks out with a smile and closes the door.  
He goes to the next room and opens the door and wakes up the twins "come on Roxy and Lilly lets get dressed and ready yo go to your Grandmothers house" Roxy and Lilly woke up jumping on the beds excited as Peter gets their cloths out for them and dresses them they run out the room into the living room and play with their toys.

Peter follows and goes to the kitchen and makes everyone's breakfast Josh comes out and sits at the table Roxy and Lilly follow and sits at the table coping Josh Peter finishes making their waffles and brings them to the table giving them theirs and then gets the other plate of waffles and takes it through to Niki he walks in over to her "hey baby I made you breakfast in bed" he smiled.

Niki was awake by this time and was sat up she smiled as Peter put the plate down next to her she leans forward to kiss him and Peter leans in also and kisses her on the lips "I love you" she said "I love yo too" he replied he moves up "the kids are ready and having their breakfast" Peter said.

"go where?" Niki asked knowing the answer "you know where we're going to my mom's today" Niki let a little sigh out "ok, but if she says anything we're going" Peter rolled his eyes as to say yea ok and heads out the room "we'll be in the living room getting ready" walks out to the living room.

An hour later Niki is dressed and put her dish in the sink and walks over to Peter and the kids "did you call Micah" she asked Peter nodded "yes he said he'll meet us there with Claire and Nathan"

"I still can't believe that Claire moved out and moved in with Nathan and Heidi" Niki said still a little surprised "I know" Peter said "are you ready to go" he asked "yeah i'm ready lets go" Peter opened the door and took a hold of Roxy's hand who was holding Lilly's hand and Niki walked out holding Josh's hand and locks the door behind her they all walk over to the car and get in Peter puts their seatbelts on and Niki and peter get in the car and Peter drives off to his mom's house.

At Angela Petrelli's house.

Micah, Nathan, and Claire were already there and sat in the living room talking among themselves and Angela comes in holding a tray with tea and scones and places it on the table and sits down next to Micah "so Micah what are you doing now?" she asked him, "i'm in college now on a ICT course it's my third year" he said with a smile the whole time "oh right that most be exciting" Micah nodded "yeah it is I get to design games now and test them out" he reached out and poured some tea into his cup with milk and one sugar and stirs it he picks up and takes a sip "so Nathan Claire what's new with you two" Nathan picked up a scone and took a bite eating it and Claire answers to Angela's question "well we were talking about travelling around the world" Angela smiles "that sounds fun be sure to see everything there is to see"

Peter arrives and parks the car Niki and Peter get out and gets the kids out they walk over and knock on the door Angela stands up "excuse me I'll get that it'll be Peter and Niki with Josh, Roxy and Lilly" she goes and answers the door "hello, Peter and Niki" she hugs both of them and they hug back "hello Ma" they all come in and Angela closes the door behind them "the other 3 are in the living room go on through" putting her hand out as in to say to go through they all walk through into the living room

Claire smiles seeing Josh, Roxy, and Lilly "hey you 3 guess what I got for you" holding a gift bag in her hand Roxy and Lilly's faces light up with big smiles and run over to Claire with their hands out "before I give it to you I need a hug from you" she smiled and they both hug her tight and Claire hugs back tight also "ok here you go " she opens the bag and pulls out two toys and hands them over to them

"what do you say girls" Peter says Roxy and Lilly smile "thank you cousin Claire" they smile sweetly "your welcome, and Josh I got you something too" Josh walks over and hugs Claire kisses her on the cheek Claire smiles and hands him the gift bag "here you go" "thank you Claire" he smiled as he takes it and looks inside and pulls out a toy rocket to build "wow thanks" "your welcome Josh I thought you and your dad could build it together" Peter smiles at the idea of building the rocket and spending time with Josh.

Niki walks over to the window and looks out of it Claire walks over to her "hey Nik you ok?" Niki doesn't look at her just stares outside "yeah, i'm ok" she says not very convincingly, Claire puts her hand Niki's back close to her shoulder "you can tell me you know that right" Niki give a hint of a smile and replied "I know but not here" Claire smiled a little as to say ok.

Angela went over to Roxy, Lilly, and Josh and smiled to them Roxy, Lilly and Josh all smiled wide because they knew what their Grandmother was going to say "now I have presents for you but you can have them when you go" the kids smiles faded as they looked down then at Peter, Peter went and sat by Nathan "hey Nathan what you and Claire been up to lately?" Nathan sit up "oh well after she moved in with me and Meredith and the boys"

Peter remembered that Nathan had lost Heidi a few years ago it was in the shopping centre and this guy pulled a gun out and went nuts shooting anyone that got in his way Nathan was really upset that day and thought he would never be happy again but i'm happy he found and contacted Meredith he has changed a lot since that day.

Angela smiled and let out a small chuckle "there is one present you can have but it's not in the pile over there" she pointed to "I hid them in the games room for you to find" Josh, and the girls was happy again and smiled "can we look for them now" a little voice asked it was Lilly giving a sweet smile "of course you can" Angela said and took them to the games room they all followed her and got into the games room and started to look.

Micah got his phone out and sent a text to Molly who he has been going out with for sometime now.

"Do you want to go through to another room and talk" Claire asked Niki, Niki nodded and looked like she was about to cry and went upstairs to Peter's bedroom from when he lived here and sat on the bed Claire walked up with her and sat next to her "what's on you mind?" she asked "well it's just now that Josh has learned to control his ability cos Peter has been teaching him he now uses it whenever he wants" Claire wasn't to surprised about it but acted like she was "what! he has the same power as Peter right, he can absorb other powers around him when closer enough" she asked Niki nodded in a annoyed kind of way

"what about the girls do they have powers too" Niki turned and looked at Claire to say yes but wasn't thrilled about it "yeah Roxy can turn herself and others into any animal and Lilly can copy anything she sees" Claire was kind of excited about them having an ability but doesn't show it "so what's the problem" Niki put her head in her hands then stood up frustrated with arms crossed "it's Peter he encourages them to use them when they can" Claire still sat on the bed looking up over to Niki "oh well he does like to use his powers" "I know and but I don't want the kids to copy him" said Niki unfolding her arms.

Me and Niki talked about it then after a while we came downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room where Peter, Nathan, and Micah were. Micah was texting Molly and Peter and Nathan were talking "so what are we going to do about this Samuel" Peter said to all of us "well we have to find him first" Nathan answered looking at Micah.  
Micah looked up seeing Nathan looking at him "I can ask Molly to find him for us" "could you, cos that would help a lot" Nathan said with a gratitude.  
Micah sent a text to Molly to find Samuel for us Molly text back saying where to find him "ok Samuel is in the United Kingdom in London" Peter, Niki, Claire, and Nathan were all shocked and wondering the same thing "why his in London for?" Niki said "I don't know but we're going to find out" Peter replied back with a determinant look in his eyes.

"well I've always wanted to go to the UK" said Claire and Nathan "ok so we're off to the UK" said Peter "wait what about the kids we can't bring them along" Niki said with concern "my mom can watch them until we come back" Peter said to Niki "ok fine I'll go let her know" Niki walks off to find Angela and asks her to watch the kids.

"I'll stay here with Angela" Micah added.

Niki came back in the living room and stood next to Peter and Peter put his arm around her smiling Nathan and Claire walked over to him Peter put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and Claire held hands with Nathan "we all ready to go" Peter asked Niki nodded as did Claire and Nathan and Peter teleported them to London in an ally not from where Samuel was.

They walked round hoping to find Samuel or at least bump into him Peter and Niki went one way and Nathan and Claire went the other way.

Samuel had changed since the carnival but not that much he still wanted to come out into the open and be the most powerful man on earth the only thing that was stopping him was he didn't have enough people with abilities around him, that was until he met Dave, Dave had an unique ability he could multiply other people with abilities including himself and he did making him and Samuel powerful.

Nathan and Claire were walking around searching for Samuel but couldn't find him so they went to join up with Peter and Niki to help them when they all got together Claire saw Samuel and pointed him out "he's over there" they all looked over and saw him and followed him from a distance so they weren't seen, later that day Samuel and Dave were out in a field and Peter, Nathan, Claire, and Niki watched him Nathan turned to everyone and whispered "ok here's what we do me and Peter will go over to him and bring him down but if anything goes wrong then you two stay back ok" Claire and Niki look at Nathan then at each other then back at Nathan "what! no way if something goes wrong we'll help" "ok you can help" said Peter.

Peter and Nathan went over to Samuel and they felt the ground from underneath them rumbling so they flew up a little like they were hovering and got to Samuel "it's over Samuel" they both said "oh no I don't think it's just started" Samuel said with an evil smirk on his face Peter blasted Samuel with bolts of electricity throwing Samuel down in the field and then went over to him and attacked him with every power Peter had and by the time Peter was done Samuel was no more Dave had watched the whole thing from the side and ran off the other way and decide not to be on Samuel's side but to stay hidden Nathan, Peter, Niki, and Claire got Samuel while he was unconscious and teleported back to New York and put Samuel in an a lock meant so he wouldn't bother anyone again and went back to Angela's and on the way back they bumped into Noah.

Noah saw us and saw Claire "hey Claire bear" Claire ignored him and Nathan stepped in "I don't think she wants to talk to you Noah" Noah looked at Nathan like she's my daughter I've been there for her more than you "i'm her farther" before he finished Claire snapped at him and had an angrily look "NO your not, bot what you did Nathan is my dad" Noah sighed and was hurt that she said that "Claire I explained to you it wasn't my fault please forgive me" he began to tear up "oh no cos nothing is ever your fault is it you always have an excuse for you do to try and justify what you did" she crossed her arms not even looking at him Noah didn't know what to say apart from one thing "i'm sorry" Claire still with arms crossed and turns facing him slowly "your sorry that's all you have to say" she uncrossed one of her arms and started moving it in a pissed off way "your not sorry cos you wouldn't of done it and if you had never done it then mom and Lyle would still be her and Mr Mougles" she began to tear up with tears rolling down her cheeks Nathan went to Claire and hugged her to comfort her "it's ok Claire i'm here for you" Nathan said in a soothing voice as Claire hugged back crying and sniffles "I think you should leave now Noah" Peter said in firm voice holding Niki by his side and Noah could see he had lost his daughter and walked off upset.

We got back to Angela's and went inside Angela had just put the kettle on "would you like tea or coffee" she asked us we all nodded and said tea would be great so Angela went to the kitchen and put in a teapot on a tray with the sugar and cups and teaspoons and brought it through to living room and put on the coffee table "help yourselves" we sat down on the couches and each got a cup and helped yourselves to the tea we sat back and drink our teas "did you sort it out" Angela asked us "yeah Samuel isn't a threat to anyone any more" Peter said as he drank his tea, Angela smiled "oh good and the kids are taken naps and Micah went to see Molly" we all smiled and drank our teas.


End file.
